Hush, Hush
by inmyownworld01
Summary: ONE SHOT! bella found out that Edward her fiance has been cheating on her. With who? for How long? and what will bella do to get her revenge? all your questions are answered in Hush, Hush. M for cursing and lemons later if this becomes a story.
1. Cant take it anymore

**Chapter 1: Cant take anymore**

Ok yeah I know I'm not supposed to make another story when I have 4 other stories to finish, But I couldn't help it! I am going to finish the others but this couldn't wait. I'm going to update Invisible and Saturday School and Dark Water tomorrow! So here is Hush Hush I hope you like it and maybe get to love it! This is a song fic and a one shot unless you guys like it then I will make it in to a story and if you do like this story this would be the only song in this story. Oh and yes if your asking I do like making song fic's it helps me get out the feelings that the character is showing... well to me it does. **clothes on my page!**

Disclaimer- I do not own the song or the pussycat dolls nor do I own twilight but what I do own is this story =]

Bella's POV

My heart felt it was breaking. It was too painful to breathe and I feel like passing out. I tried to cry more but my eyes hurt so much. I reached for another bottle of wine trying to forget. Her name was Tanya. I covered up a sob that threaten to come out.

Tanya had just called Edward's cell, being the loving fiance that I am I answered it asking who it was. She kindly told her name and asked for Edward. I thought that she was a patient. Something in my mind asked why would he ever give a patient his personal number.

I told her that he was out and asked why she needed to know.

I had a bad feeling, something pulling at my stomach making me sick, telling me that something was going to go wrong. Tanya, dear dear Tanya told me that she was his girlfriend. I stopped breathing for what was about 3 minutes.

It had taken a while for my brain to wrap around her statement. Girlfriend! how could she be his girlfriend he was always with me!. I was scared. To even ask how long they have been together made me sick but I couldn't help it.

I asked. a year. they had been together for a year. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and tossed my head back to drown the wine. Edward and I had been together for 3 years and one of them he was seeing this skank. I hung up after she told me.

After I cried I did a little of snooping and I found out what Tanya looked like on our home computer. She had sparkly deep blue eyes with strawberry blond hair. I also saw other pictures.

Them together kissing at the mall, park, restaurant, and at the beach what looked like Hawaii in the background.

Then I remembered the trip Edward took 5 months ago. He told me it was a doctors meeting that he just HAD to go to. I didn't even think he knew that he missed our 3 year anniversary.

I shut down the computer I went in the kitchen to get wine trying to drink myself drunk so I could forget. I have known for a fact that I wasn't pretty and I was lucky to even catch the Edward Cullen's eye. Now I know that we weren't meant to be. I snorted _yeah what a great way to find out _I thought to myself.

Tonight was supposed to be special. I was making a great dinner for Edward so we could spend more time together. I laid my head on the granite counter and breathed in deeply. I heard Edwards cell vibrate again. Reluctantly I looked at the screen.

_Have fun with Tanya at Kenny's Talent Shack 6:30! _I was about to roll my eyes but stopped. I smiled and grabbed a notebook and a pen and started making my plan.

I wrote a few lyrics down and when I was finished with the song I went to my closet and picked out a pea green corset that buttons up in the front and tight skinny jeans. I put on some black nail polish and threw on some jewelry and walked out the door.

I jumped in my truck and drove to Kenny's, it was 6:31 when I got there and I could see the top of copper hair walking into the restaurant. I walked in a few minuets after them. I was seated about 4 tables away from theirs.

My heart tightened every time he would laugh, smile or move hair out of her eyes touching her cheek. I covered up a sob by coughing quietly. When the waitress came over I read her name tag.

"um... Alice I need a little help" Alice frowned a little nodding for me to continue. I jumped into telling her about Edward and Tanya and my plan.

Alice's eyes widened and listened carefully. when I was done she spoke "What table do they sit at so I can personally kick their asses" I laughed then found out that she was serious. I shook my head " all I need you to do is to help me with my plan."

I could tell by her face that she wasn't happy. I only knew her for 5 minuets and she was closer than most friends I've ever had.

"Well if you need help then me and my friend Rose can open the mic for you to sing if you give us the copy of the lyrics we can sing the background vocals. I nodded and told her my selection of music and the beat that needed to go with the song. After what it seemed like hours even thought it had been only 20 min.

Alice went on stage with a blond who I assumed was Rose.

"OK people settle down, we have a new talent here and she would like to sing a song. Her song is about her no good, goddamn, motherfu-"

Rose snatched the mic away from Alice before she could finish.

"this song is for her cheating fiance and she would like to sing him a personal message since he is sitting here in the crowd tonight".

I glanced over to Edwards table and he seemed at ease. _not for long you bastard _I smirked at his reaction when Alice called me up.

"Can you please give a around of applause to my new friend Bella!"

I stood and everyone clapped except Edward. His eyes were so wide that you might have thought they would fall out any second.

I smirked walking up the stairs on to the stage. "Thank you Alice. I hope you guys like this song. I sure will!"

Everyone clapped again but they quieted when the music played.

I locked eyes with Edward never breaking his gaze.

_Oooooh ooooh_  
_I never needed you to be strong_  
_I never needed you for pointin' out my wrongs_  
_i never needed pain,i never needed strenght_  
_My love for you was strong enough you should've known._  
_I never needed you for judgement_  
_I never needed you to question what i spent_  
_I never ask for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you got a hold on me._  
_And it's a little late for conversations_  
_There isn't anything that you can say._  
_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so look at me , listen to me because,_

_I don't want to_  
_Stay another minute_  
_I don't want you_  
_To say a single word_  
_Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_There is no other way _  
_I get the final say_  
_Because_  
_I don't want to_  
_Do this any longer_  
_I don't want you_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_I've already spoken_  
_Our love is broken_  
_Baby Hush Hush_

_I never needed your corrections_  
_On everything from how i act to what i say_  
_i never needed words, i never needed hurt, i never needed you to be there everyday_  
_I'm sorry for the way i let go_  
_Of everything i wanted when you came along_  
_But i am never beaten, broken, not defeated_  
_I know next to you is not where i belong_  
_And it's a little late for explanations_  
_There isn't anything that you can do_  
_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so you will listen when i say baby_

_I don't want to_  
_Stay another minute_  
_I don't want you_  
_To say a single word_  
_Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_There is no other way _  
_I get the final say_  
_Because_  
_I don't want to_  
_Do this any longer_  
_I don't want you_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_I've already spoken_  
_Our love is broken_  
_Baby Hush Hush_

_No more words_  
_No more lies_  
_No more crying ooh ooh_  
_No more pain_  
_No more hurt_  
_No more tryin' Oh Oh Yeah_  
_Because_

_I don't want to_  
_Stay another minute_  
_I don't want you_  
_To say a single word_  
_Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_There is no other way _  
_I get the final say_  
_Because_  
_I don't want to_  
_Do this any longer_  
_I don't want you_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_I've already spoken_  
_Our love is broken_  
_Baby Hush Hush_

_Yeah Oh_  
_Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_I've already spoken_  
_Our love is broken_  
_Baby_

Everyone erupted in applause.

I walked away from the mic and walked up to Edwards Table and said loud and clear.

"I need you to pick up your shit when your done fucking the slut" and walked away before slapping hands with Alice and Rose.

**Ok well I hope you liked it and it you want me to continue or you want to give me some suggestions just review!**


	2. Go to hell

**Ok! I wanted to update this story first cuz I had another idea! thank all of you for all the people who reviewed and you guys are the ones who motivated me to make another chapter. I hope you enjoy- Go to Hell.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! well except the pissed off Bella that's in the upcoming chapter. he he**

Bella's POV

I walked to my car breathing fast from all the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I revived the engine and backed up driving toward my house. Looking in my rear view mirror I saw Edward standing there. I rolled my eyes I was done crying, it did hurt but he wasn't worth all the pain he has caused me. I drove up to my house and opened the front door. I grabbed a duffel bag shoving all of Edwards stuff in it. I dropped the bag on the living room chair and took a quick shower so I could cool off.

When I was done. I changed into a stripped gray and black turtleneck sweater with black pumps. If I was kicking his ass out I should do it in style. I quietly laughed while I put my hair in a messy bun and put on my glasses. (A/N: Bella wears glasses in this story if u were just wondering..) I heard his Volvo pull up in the drive way. I stood there waiting for him to open the door.

The door slammed open and Edward stood there with a furious look on his face. I had to bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. "What the fuck Bella! you publicly humiliated me at that restaurant, I deserve a apology". I started at him in disbelief.

"I should apologize! I should fucking apologize! Edward you were there with Tanya" I spat out her name walking towards him. "Did you forget that you were my fiance!" I screamed at him. Edward just rolled his eyes "yeah I know im the one who put the ring on your finger" I shook my head "does that mean anything to you?" Edward didn't answer.

I was fed up with is arrogant ass. I walked over to where the duffle bag was and dropped it at his feet. His eyes widened when he finnaly got the message. "I want you to leave your key here and leave". With those words I walked into the kitchen trying to distract myself by washing leftover dishes.

I heard Edward enter the kitchen but I ignored him. I felt Edward pull on my arm "come on Bells lets talk about this!". I turned quickly slamming the dishes back into the sink."Talk! Edward there is nothing to talk about! For a year you have been going behind my back to see that home wreaking ho and I'm done! Now I'm not going to tell you again. GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE!"

I walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen and put my arms on it and leaned down. "where am I supposed to go Bella. Tanya wont talk to me and your putting me out. My parents live in another state!". I stood up and walked back to where his duffle bag was and opened the front door.

Edward slowly made his way over to me. I could smell him and resisted the urge to grab him and take him back. Angry tears made there way to my eyes. "There is one place that you could go Edward. To hell. In the mean time you can go to four seasons but you need to leave" I said hitting him with the duffel bag. When he caught it I let go and pointed out side.

Edward started walking but I grabbed his arm. When he turned he had hope in his eyes. I looked down and cleared my throat. "I need your key Edward". It was silent for a while. "I need it to get the rest of my stuff" I nodded still avoiding his gaze. "I will let you in, I need the key". I heard the jingle of keys and one landed in my hand. When I looked up Edward was half way down the walk way.

I quietly closed the door. My heart was pounding against my rib cage and I let go of the breath I didnt know I was holding. This was going to be the beging of my life without Edward Cullen.

**sorry this had to be short but the next chapter will unlock a super surprise and some hints of who Bella is going to be with!**

**If you want to contact me for any music choices or any ideas or who you want bella to be with just e-mail me**

**Reviews make me happy, so if you want to make me happy REVIEW!**


End file.
